


Reverse Bat-Fam

by Kcmey



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injury, Multi, many one-shots, reverse, reverse batfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcmey/pseuds/Kcmey
Summary: Reverse bat-fam one shots....I Will take requests send them in!





	Reverse Bat-Fam

For the sake of the story being exactly how I want it a Buch of stuff is changed like aliases ages backstories ect…

The Batman

Bruce Wayne, the original Batman, playboy, multibillionaire, philanthropist, Batman, foster father of 4 girls and 4 boys, Batman, leader of Wayne Tech, Batman, and so on.   
After the tragic murder of his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne, by a simple street mugger the young boy led a life of rebellion and carelessness during his childhood while being raised by his faithful butler Alfred Pennyworth. After completing college where he studied business he took an additional few years to travel. Along the way he became a master of martial arts in Japan, a jujitsu master in California, he joined an illegal boxing ring in Romania, trained in combat with the Talon under Rah’s Ah Gouls’ in Russia alongside his daughter Talia Ah Gouls’, and came back to Gotham a skilled opponent intent on ridding the street of crime to avenge his parents.

Agent A

Bruce’s return and transformation into Batman led to the need for a helping figure inn the bat cave. And who better than the trusty butler and father-figure Alfred.  
His secret identity became an issue 6 years into Batman’s rise when Superman found his way into Gotham to assist in raging crime issues. When the super was dragged into the cave unconscious after a rather pathetic fight (in Bruce’s opinion) with the Batman because bats told him to leave the city, Alfred donned a domino mask and introduced himself as Agent A with a plate of fresh cookies.

Red Hood

Jason Todd was the first sidekick. Donning a red hood and his tattered beige military cut jacket with a loaded gun tucked into his belt the 10 year old stole and sold tires and mechanical parts to survive. His mother had died in early spring and now near the end of October the malnourished boy feared the winter and the cold it promised. Late one night while scavenging he came across the bat mobile parked an ally and saw the brand new tires as money that would help him through the harsh Gotham winter.   
Of course halfway through the second tire Batman came back and with a devastating bat-glare the boy ran off only to be tracked down by Bats the next night after the man had time to run a full background check on the boy. By the end of the week he was in training as red hood and by the end of the second week he was the ward of Bruce Wayne. 

Huntress and Batgirl 

These two birds of prey were found together when they were 11 after Batman and Red Hood took down a major mafia gang. Helena Bertinelli was the daughter of the mob boss Tony Bertinelli, and Stephanie Brown was an orphan girl kidnapped to be Helena’s best friend. Despite being a victim of kidnapping Tony treated the girl as well as he did his own daughter and the two grew up as sisters in every sense but blood. They trained together under the guise of the mafia to one day become assassins and all though they never reached the point of testing their lethal skills the two were incredible fighters and Batman and Red Hood found out when they promised the girls safety from the mob if they helped them to infiltrate it.  
After the downfall of Helena’s family, they were moved to city care where not even two days later they were taking in by Bruce Wayne who, they later that week figured out, was batman after Jason let it slip. That night they started their training Helena as Huntress and Stephanie as Batgirl.

Blackbat and Nightwing

Cassie and Tim were not found as much as they found Batman. One day the man had gotten back to the cave after a messy case with Clayface to find Tim sitting at the computer hacking into every case file he could find while Cassie id behind the giant penny whispering to Tim to run for it. Of course the boy just laughed and said, “No worries the big bad bats has been taking in strays, she promised we would be safe and of use here.”   
Bruce would soon find out that the two were sent to him by Catwoman, who had found Tim alone in an ally after he had run from his parents murder scene, and Cassie who had been an orphan all her life fighting to live on the streets holding the boy in her 10 year old arms. Tim as it turns out was a born hacker and child genius who happened to be a Double Black Belt in karate at the ripe age of 10.   
The two were taken in by Bruce Wayne as well, not even two months after Helena and Stephanie. They took on the personas of Blackbat for Cassie as she had a way of melding into the shadows and Nightwing for Tim who has yet to express a reason why.

Renegade 

Exactly nine months after Tim and Cassie joined the family Damian Wayne showed up literally on the front doorstep of the manor. He nocked requested a meeting with Bruce immediately from Alfred after the butler answered the door and handed the old man a letter from his mother that was certain to gain the mans attention.   
Damian as it turns out was the 9 yer old child of Talia and Bruce. Trained as an assassin and abandoned by the only family he had ever known his mother had left him two notes one explaining herself to him and where he can go to be safe and the second for his father the man his mother intended to keep him safe and well trained.   
Damian Wayne later that night after Bruce had announced his homecoming to the press went to the bat cave and had a talk with the Batman who explained that the boy is not allowed to kill ever. The boy then chose the name Renegade for himself as he feels like he has betrayed every way of life he has ever known. 

Robin

Richard “Dick” Grayson the only child of Mary and John Grayson was prepping for a big night as it was the first time he would be preforming the quadruple flip his family’s signature move without a net. He was the youngest of the Flying Graysons his cousin John, Uncle Richard and Aunt Harriet making up the other half the most famous acrobatic group in circus history at the Haley International Traveling Circus. The boy was thrilled to be preforming however a threat from a mob boss earlier that day left a bad taste in his mouth like something terrible was going to happen. As the family was introduced a man brushed by his uncle that looked like one of the scary men from that afternoon. He tugged on his mothers robe whispering “Mama, de la care este omul…” (Mommy thats the man from…)  
“Dick, what did we tell you about speaking English in America?” His father said as they made their way to the ladder.  
“Sorry tătic” (daddy)  
“That’s alright Mica mea pasăre” Mary said when she climbed up behind her son. (My little bird)  
The family reached the top and John and Richard started the routine with some fun simple tricks as Mary and Dick dropped their robes to reveal the bright yellow and red costumes Mary reached over to touch the little R over his heart and said “Acoperi în seara asta și în fiecare dimineață micul meu robin” (Fly tonight and every night my little Robin.) And she jumped of the side to join her family on the trapeze. Dick started to prepare to mount the trapeze with his family when he heard a violent rattle. His mother and father swung up to catch hi and following his line of sight gasped in horror as a violent snap had the entire family, Mary, John, Richard, Harriet, and John falling to their death before the 7 year old’s eyes. Mary called out “Dick.” Before she fell to her death. Dick stood socked for almost 3 minutes while the crowd moved into a rage of panic.   
The benefactor of the night Bruce Wayne and his 6 wards rushed towards the mangled bodies to reach the young boy who looked as if he might jump to join his family. He had brought the kids, mainly Tim, to help him get over a ridiculous fear of the circus that blossomed when Jason showed him a horror movie about clowns. The Boy had climbed down the ladder by the time the Bat Family broke through the crowd and was hunched over his mother’s body hugging her as if to squeeze his own life force into her broken body.   
The child wailed and screamed for his parents in his native tongue “Nu! Nu! Mamă tati! Te rog nu! Trezește-te, mami! Tati!” (no! No! mommy Daddy! please please no! Wake up please Mommy! Daddy!)   
Paramedics and police officers rushed to the center ring and it took four officers to pry the boy from his mother and half the circus to keep him far enough away to not further taint his young innocent mind. The boy pleaded for someone to wake him up from this nightmare, to save his family, for someone to answer him or comfort him, but, everyone sat in a state of shock. Eventually the boy cried himself to sleep in the ringmaster's arms little did he know that he would wake up in Gotham’s Juvenile Detention center without a trace of his former life or comfort there to help him.   
Two weeks after the incident Bruce came across the article saying the boy was in Juvie and Gotham orphanages were all full and the man went into Daddy Bats mode for the first time. He had all of his meting canceled within two minutes and was in the car driving by the third minute without a word to his family. He drove right to the Detention Facility breaking about twenty traffic laws on the way while on the phone with child services telling them he wanted the boy immediately released into his care when he arrived along with any personal belongings.   
No one made one of the most powerful men in the world wait when he was angry and a tattered looking Dick Grayson stood practically shrinking in on himself with the oversized orange jumpsuit rolled up at the ankles and wrists, a grocery sized brown paper bag in one hand, and what looked like a rolled up stack of posters in a protective case in the other. He had deep bags under his eyes and looked even thinner then his already lithe acrobatic frame.  
It took the boy minutes to deduce Bruce was the batman and an hour to tell the man so. And after a week of warming to the man and another two to warm up to the rest of the family he went out in his leotard from the show and a domino mask and caught Tony Zucco, The Man responsible for his family’s Murder and brought him to justice. Here he took on the name Robin and became Batman’s youngest Sidekick.


End file.
